Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Poisonshot
Day 1 My showcase will be mainly centered about Fierce Tales, precisely announcing parts of the plot and revealing a boss per day. So far, the plot so far is basically [[Goblin (Fierce Tales)|Goblin]] beign exiled of his tribe and wandering around until he reaches the first dungeon, which is the Ant Nest. However... Once he's there, ends up the first dungeon starts with him tripping and falling in a hole while a boulder blocks the entrance. He meets Carapar, who was making sure everything was fine. Carapar asks Goblin why he's in the dungeon, because Grey Goblins usually never go in here. The first dungeon is infested with red ants. Speaking of which, the miniboss's an Ant Queen. She can summon ants to attack you and spin to knock you back, but she isn't much of a challenge. After beating her, you get the Ant Staff, which makes you summon a block that isn't affected by gravity and moves in the direction you push it. It's mainly used for puzzles but you can also use it to block enemies or attacks. After a bit more dungeonning, the player ends up facing the boss of the stage, Jimbly. He's one of the bosses that appears the least out of his own dungeon. When he actually does, it's usually in the funnier moments. He can only say "Jimbly", sometimes followed with "The Giant Mushroom". Speaking of which, he IS a giant mushroom with arms, legs and a face. He doesn't haves much personallity so he probably won't get his own article. He attacks by launching a lot of spores at you in a stream and spreading poisonous gas when you fight him up close. The Ant Staff's blocks block the spores and even damage Jimbly, so you can create blocks and push them on Jimbly. Of course, you can also attack him to deal more damage. When his health is low, he'll start to launch orbs that regenerate his health. Jimbly is responsible for the hole and the boulder at the start of the stage: he put a ton of mushrooms in the nest and eventually there was too much of them, creating an earthquake. Goblin advanced into a room in which Goblin founds a mushroom-shapen key. Goblin then returns in the cave's entrance, in which Carapar made a tunnel they can leave through. Day 2 Hello. Today, I'll reveal the game's second boss, Virinus the Mother UFO. She is an alien who decided to launch a Monolith on a random island. The Monolith turned everything in the island into robots working for Virinus. Since then she conquered more island and has reached the coasts of Koto. Virinus then named her kingdom "Cyberlith". She'll appear pretty frequently compared to most other bosses, so she'll get her own page. She is somewhat of a tyrant, caring more about ruling the world then caring for herself and her two sons. Speaking of these two sons, both of them are going to become major later on. Virinus's battle is somewhat hard. She'll start by moving around without attacking, but pretty quickly. She's easy to attack in this phrase. After she gets like two hits, she'll start launching traps at the ground at a slow rate. After four hits she'll go in the middle of her room and shoot Goblin with a cannon at the bottom of her UFO. Each hit she she attacks faster until the fourteenth hit, in which her UFO blows up and you win the battle. Goblin advances into the next room and founds another key which is shapen like an UFO. I'll also reveal some of the story before Goblin enters the second dungeon, Cyberlith. Carapar leaves to a town, explaining he's the leader of the Night Crew, a team which saves creatures and citizens alike. You can choose to follow him until you reach the town, in which you can find many places such as an hospital, a market and a store, ect. You can also visit a bunch of houses. One house in particular is black and has dark grey walls instead of the lighter grey most other houses have. Enter the house and you'll find out it's infact the Night Crew's hideout. Carapar greets you. Admiring your courage in the Ant Nest, he asks you whether you want to join the Night Crew or not. You agree and then he gives you and the other members a task: stop Virinus. Day 3 Hello, hello? Well, if you're reading this- No, screw that joke. Today I'll reveal...a boss, Zeth the Sand Shark. Zeth lives in a temple and knocks out anyone who disturbs his sleep. He's lazy and when he's not fighting he's 90% of the time sleeping. He's very easily angered and seems to collect stuff from the ruins when he's bored. He can create sandstorms and breath fire. He's at least 1 thousands year old. He's found in the third dungeon, Forseeing Temple, inside the Forseth Desert. You fall in his room and you wake him up. He becomes angry and attacks you. He's found on a plate of sand in the middle of a lava sea. Zeth has various attack patterns he'll randomly switch to: *He'll jump on the platform and create a sandstorm. This expands it but the sandstorm knocks you away, so you must avoid it. After this he jumps into the lava and sinks in it. *Under the lava, he'll swim under the platform and shatter one of the sand pieces. *He'll go back to the surface and dashes toward you several times depending on how much you attacked him. *Zeth will go on the sand platform and walk towards you, knocking you away with his hammer head when he gets close to you. When he is beaten, he'll fall in the lava, unconscious. Not having activated the shield that makes him immune to it, he suddenly wakes up, burning, and quickly runs away trying to estinguish himself. He drops a pyramid-themed key. These keys will become important later on... Day 4 I'm revealing another boss, Lleh the Golden Wyvern. He's a wyvern with gold armor. He really loves gold and thus is greedy for it. However, he's lazy, and very easy to fool. He's also naive. Zeth (the previous boss) apparently meet him when he ran away and they became good friends. The next boss will be his nemesis. Lleh is fought in the fourth dungeon, Ruined Ruins. His arena is a room filled with gold you can walk on. The wyvern's eyes are his only weak points. His pattern is in a set order: #He'll fly around, and can't be attacked. #He'll swoop down several times. He is vunerable in this phrase. #He'll summon twisters that will shake the gold, making some areas reachable and some unreachable. #He will create a twister that will knock you on the ceiling, damaging you if hit. #Lleh will attempt to grab you. If he does, he'll stab you with his wings. The pattern then repeats. Another thing I'll be announcing is that the Goblin Swordman's swords and the Goblin Defender's shield will now have the Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered design. Goblin Magician will also have a scarf, through it'll be slightly different. Now, I'm going to reveal the boss after Lleh... Mona, the full moon moth. She's an enormous, glowing moth. So what's special about her? She's the goddess of the moon (at least in Fierce Tales). She has very low defenses compared to other bosses but she has stronger attacks then the final boss of the first part. She absolutely hates Lleh (and this is mutual) and does everything to stop him. Because of Lleh's size, she can't ban him to hell through. Mona also has a set pattern: #She'll fly around near the walls, with a shield that immunises her from all attacks. #She'll break the shield, but still fly. However, she's much faster. #She'll go in one of the edges of the room and shoot powerful light beams. #She'll shoot gigantic magic orbs. #Mona will cover herself with light, and use the light to create a shield. This is all I'll announce today. Next day will feature an icy boss...Maybe also the revealing of a new overworld location or a group of characters. [[Category:Fierce Tales]] Day 5 Day 6 Day 7